


麦考夫的恶梦梗

by Mycrofat



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:19:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mycrofat/pseuds/Mycrofat
Summary: 403后麦考夫经常做噩梦，梦到拿枪对着他的人变成了探长。





	麦考夫的恶梦梗

“你最需要谁的帮助?John还是Mycroft?”  
...  
“你必须在家人和朋友中选一个...选一个,杀一个.”  
...  
Eurus的声音在梦里有些失真,单调的语句毫无起伏,冰冷地向在场三人重复这一关游戏的玩法.  
Mycroft知道自己会做出什么行动,即使再来一次他还是会做出同样的选择.好在Mycroft知道这只是个梦,一个不断上演的梦,快速地说完当天他说过的每一句话后,不出意外,对面的人朝他缓缓举起了枪支.  
“所以这就让我更加为难了.”粗糙的嗓音根本不是Sherlock的.  
Mycroft抬起头,看着眼前本应是他弟弟的人现在变成了一个一头银发的男人.Lestrade看着他的眼睛里一片全然的冷漠.  
“或者也不是这么为难. ”  
“什么...”Mycroft的大脑似乎还未能接受梦境的变化.  
“该谁来继续这毫无疑问.无论后面有什么,Sherlock比你更成熟更有能力.”  
Mycroft转头看去,身边的John不知如何变成了Sherlock,Eurus是让DI Lestrade在他们兄弟俩之间做出选择.Mycroft呼吸变得急促,说不出完整的一句话,呆呆得看着眼前对他举着枪的Lestrade.  
“你一直是个善于说谎的骗子,Mycroft,谁能想到你对家人都能编造出如此的弥天大谎.你丢尽了Holmes家的脸,你让家族蒙羞.现在该是你做这辈子唯一一件正确的事的时候了.”子弹射出的一瞬间哽在喉咙口的尖叫回荡在牢房中.  
Mycroft被自己的叫声吵醒,睁开眼一边大口喘气一边挣扎着从床上撑起发软的上半身.他已经不止一次被同样的梦惊醒,本以为时间长了自动会淡忘,但是自Eurus困住他们的那天过去已经几个月了,即使白天他可以恢复以往的状态不再受这件事的困扰,但同样的梦总是时不时会闯进他梦里,不断影响他的睡眠质量.Mycroft平复了呼吸,抬手擦去了额头的冷汗,打算天亮后再去思考如何解决这个麻烦.

\--

“所以,你确定这样能帮得了你?”Lestrade皱着眉毛,深褐色的眼睛关注地盯着坐在他对面的Mycroft.  
“是的,这就像是脱敏疗法,心理医生对一些有幽闭恐惧的人有时也会用这种方法来帮助他们适应环境.”  
Lestrade犹豫地点了点头.“我只要举枪对着你,然后对着你按下扳机就行,你的梦里我没有说过任何的话?”  
“如果你愿意,可以加一句’Goodbye Mr Holmes.”Mycroft移开视线,手指轻轻拨弄着咖啡杯.“如果不是太麻烦的话,Lestrade探长.”过了一会他又加了句.  
Lestrade有时候很讨厌Mycroft的彬彬有礼,考虑到他们都认识了这么多年.即使他们来往不多,他也不觉得他们还有用姓氏称呼对方的必要.更何况几个月前他把Mycroft从牢房里带出来后,他以为他和这个男人之间的关系应该没这么疏远了.想起那个受了惊吓的Mycroft当晚见到他时流露出的欣慰和顺从,以及送他回家时一路上露出的疲惫和难得的无措,Lestrade的眼神不禁柔和了几分.  
“我们认识这么多年,从不见你为了自己找我帮忙.当然没问题,Mycroft.不过有个条件.”Lestrade俏皮地弯起嘴角,“别再用职位也别再用姓氏称呼我了,叫我Greg.”  
他能肯定关于恶梦Mycroft必定还向他隐瞒了些信息,但毕竟这些过于私人,Mycroft的隐瞒他也能理解,只要能帮到Mycroft那就无关紧要.  
Greg站在距离Mycroft两米的地方,等对方点头示意后缓缓举起了手里的配枪.还未等他手臂持平,Mycroft脸色极差地转开了视线.Greg放下手臂,等对方回过头后再次举起手枪.Mycroft尽管脸色煞白,但是仍极力控制着自己越来越短促的呼吸,等Greg举着手枪静止不动地对准他时,Mycroft极其细微地往后退了步.又等了一会,Greg轻微地挪动了下按在扳机上的食指.  
“停下!”Greg刚要开口询问对方是否准备好时Mycroft大叫一声往一边逃开.惨白的脸上已是一片汗珠.  
“没关系,没事的,Mycroft,我来之前已经把子弹全卸掉了,看Mycroft.”Lestrade在Mycroft面前卸下弹夹.  
“我有点不明白,为什么是我?”等Mycroft平静下来后Greg走近对方询问,试图暂时转移一下对方的注意力.  
Mycroft想了想后回答:“如果是Sherlock用枪对着我,老实说这个场面可能并不会让我太过震惊.你知道上个圣诞节他对我们家人做了什么.”  
站在他身边的Greg忍不住轻笑几声.  
Mycroft耸了耸肩.“某种程度上我非常的信任你,所以如果换作是你我会非常惊讶.所谓的恶梦无非就是把你最意想不到不愿发生的事情变成现实.”  
Greg看向Mycroft的眼神里流露出复杂的情绪.一时间不知道该说什么,Greg抬起空着的手臂搂过Mycroft的肩膀,轻轻地拍了拍以示安慰.过于接近的肢体接触让Mycroft绷紧了全身,Greg侧过头正好看见Mycroft变粉的耳朵.  
“Mycroft,我知道在Sherrinford发生了什么,我知道你的妹妹逼着Sherlock做了什么.你可以感到害怕.”Greg把枪扔向一边的沙发里,两手紧紧拥住Mycroft.“去他的脱敏疗法,有时候你得承认你也只是一个人,也有脆弱的时候,这很正常.”  
“谢谢.”过了很久从Lestrade肩膀传来Mycroft闷闷的声音.  
“只是这次让我陪着你,好么?”  
“哦?”Mycroft抬起头疑惑地看向Lestrade,“为什么?”  
Greg再次想对这个男人翻白眼.“因为我想更多地了解你,我想知道你更多的事情...因为我想和你一起.你是有多迟钝才会一直没发觉我对你有意思呢,Mycroft Holmes?”

 

 

 

-End-


End file.
